Die Chronik des Krieges: Twins, A Show, And War
by whodoyouthinkiamafrickincandy
Summary: The twins were sucked into the Avatar World, but separated. A war conflicted to wreak havoc, so that humanity will never be the same again. Rated T for Mild Language, Realistic and Fantasy Violence, and some Blood. Complete!
1. Prologue

I just had to write this fan fiction. When I say hello say oh my god. Just be yourself and have a perfect time to do mean things. Damn. Not here! Oh the story!

There once was a family that was broken up. There was a father, a mother, and two twins. The twins both liked Avatar, but not themselves. That was mean. They fight all the friggin' time. They only liked each other when they watched Avatar: The Last Airbender. But one day, they got separated into the Avatar world. One of them was with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. The other was with Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh. The parents woke up and found out that their children disappeared, so they called the police, but no sign of the kids still. Check out the suspense of the final war between the United States Army and the Fire Nation, the extra chapter where Momo and Appa star in their own chapter, and many more.

Characters:

The Twins (Tom and Sam), Mom and Dad, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, U.S. Army and the Fire Nation.

ENJOY THE FAN FIC!


	2. The Disappearence of the Twins

Cargo for sale! Damn! Whoa cargo. Kill you. Ahh!

Chapter 2: The Disappearance of the Twins

One night, there was a brand new episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Tom and Sam (The twins) wanted to watch it. "Dad, can we watch Avatar. Please?" Tom begged Dad, as Tom and Sam kneeled onto the floor looking like they were begging for mercy. Why? They got grounded after arguing for thirty minutes. "Okay," replied Dad. "But don't argue!" "We promise," The twins promised.

They watched the show, but there was an argument between them. It all started when Sam accidentally pokes Tom. "Why did you poke me?" Tom asked angrily. "I didn't do it." Sam replied. They argued for twenty seconds, when suddenly, the TV glowed the same color Aang's arrows were when he activated his Avatar spirit. The TV then sucked the twins into their favorite show: Avatar: The Last Airbender. They weren't together, though. The twins were separated with the hero and villain. Where were they?

The next morning, Dad woke up and saw the twins weren't there. "Damn, they are so early up every moment." Mom woke up, too. They looked around the whole house. No twins. The parents were worried, so they called the police and said that the twins were gone. They were wondering where they are, but how? Did they abuse them so the twins switched with another family? No. They never thought that the twins were in the Avatar world.


	3. Encouter of their Favorite Characters

Chapter 3: The Twins Encounter Their Favorite Characters

Tom fell into a forest. He woke up. "Where am I?" Tom asked himself. "And...When am I?" A wild platypus-bear showed up and was about to hurt Tom. Here's one problem: Tom couldn't bend. He tried, and he earthbended. "Damn," Tom said. "This is not your everyday life. This is the Avatar World." The bear is about to attack Tom, but Appa comes in from the air and grabs Tom. "Whoa. This _is _the Avatar World." "Yeah," a voice said. Tom turned around and saw Sokka, sharping his boomerang with Tom's wooden bat he accidentally brought into the Avatar World. "Damn I just talked to someone in the Avatar World." Tom faints near Katara.

Meanwhile, Sam fell on to a ship. He started to bend fire. Sam said, "Oh my god, I bend fire. But how?" Zuko came in and said, "What are you doing on my ship?" Zuko asked angrily. A dimple showed between his eyes. "Get off my ship!" Zuko demanded. Instead, Sam fainted. Zuko also asked the main question. "Where's the Avatar?" Sam couldn't respond. Then Sam got up and said, "I love you, Zuko." "Thanks," Zuko replied. Damn he's so gay, Zuko thought. He was confused. A firebender who was now in the Avatar World for the first time. Sounds crazy. Sam then realized Tom was not with him. Sam was alone. Really, really alone. I wonder how Tom feels when he realizes that I'm gone, Sam thought.

In the human world, the parents were putting up signs saying, "Have you seen theses children?" They finally turned to Courtney, one of Tom and Sam's friends. "Have you seen Tom or Sam?" The parents asked Courtney. The girl was a genius, but had never seen the boys last night or today. A flash back was shown:

Courtney (narrating for the caption): Well, you see I saw them yesterday morning in Math class.

Mrs. Viand (the Math teacher): Today, we will be studying geometric measures, which mean long aces of area and perimeter.

Courtney: Tom was bored, so he wrote the Great American Novel.

Mrs. Viand: Tom, this is not the time for writing (beep) stories. You are in detention for the friggin' semester!

Courtney: It ended up a disaster. Meanwhile, Sam was paying attention. There was this bully named Bob. He wrote a note and gave it to Sam.

Bob: Pass that to Nancy.

Courtney: Sam passed it, but Mrs. Viand abused him for that. She got fired after that.

"So that's why Sam was bleeding when he came back to school," Mom said. The parents still didn't find the twins, though, so they kept asking where they are.


	4. The Twins Are Gone

Chapter Four: The Twins Are Gone

In the Avatar World with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Tom are, it was a night. Tom told scary stories in his world (and they are true). Another flashback:

Tom (narrating for this caption): Have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper of Main Street?

Katara: No.

Tom: Here's the story: long ago, just before you guys were born, there was a man. He made people miserable, and they called him Grim. He was a poor, sick man, but full of anger! One day, Grim dressed into a black robe. He then passed away, when the original Grim killed him! People were happy. Well damn them! They had no lives but they did. Everyday, the Grim Reaper swoops into the city and kills really old people.

Aang: No.

Tom: Yes. The grim reaper knows all.

Aang got scared before they went to sleep. Aang had a dream that he was in a bedroom. The grim reaper comes into the room and kills Aang will the Grim Reaper's sickle. Aang woke up with a fright. Already Tom was gone. "Maybe the Grim Reaper killed Tom..." Aang said softly, frightened after last night's dream. Katara and Sokka were making breakfast. "Katara, Sokka," Aang began a question. "Where's Tom." "Oh. Tom was taken by these so called parents," Sokka answered. Aang was scared that his parents were really from the fire nation.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship, it was music night. Sam was in it, too (but he sucks at an instrument!). They were playing, "Four Seasons of Love". Sam tried and he did it! He was good at the drum (and thank you for instrument teachers!). Two minutes later, Zuko grabbed Sam and choked him. "What...are...you-" Sam then came unconscious. Zuko ordered the crew, "Bring this weird peasant to the prison hold!" The crew did as they were told.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were near the river. Zhao spots them ahead. Then he ordered the crew to throw a fireball at them. The result was so abusive. When Aang and Katara regained consciousness, they found out that Appa and Momo were hurt. They also realized Sokka was gone.


	5. The Trapped Twins

Chapter Five: The Trapped Twins

Sokka fell into the twins' world. The twins' parents came up and asked him, "Where are Tom and Sam? They are missing and-" "I know where Tom is. He's with you, right?" Sokka interrupted. "No," Mom replied. "And I don't know who Sam is. But Tom used to be in the Avatar World," Sokka only said those words. The parents never thought Avatar World. They left Sokka standing in the middle of the road when he gets hit by a car. The parents went to the military institute where they found scientist Gregory Famino. "Dr. Famino?" Dad called the scientist. "May I help you?" Dr. Famino replied. He was wearing a white lab coat with black hair on top of his head. He looks like a geek, but he's very popular. Famino was a brilliant man. Mom asked, "Our children are missing, and this boy said Tom was in the Avatar World. Do you know where that is?" Famino was thinking. Then he brought a TV. It was time for Avatar: The Last Airbender to be on. He turned on the TV and the TV was glowing again. The parents were sucked into the Avatar show!

Meanwhile, Sam was in a cellar looking around forlorn. Then, a fire nation guy threw Tom in the cellar, too. "Have a great time in jail," The fire nation guy said. He had an evil grin on his face. Tom tried to get out. No luck. "I guess we better wait for help," Tom suggested. Sam nodded. They tried to break free. No luck still.

The parents fell in the same forest. The same platypus-bear came to attack. Appa went down and rescued them. The parents were sitting. "Ahh!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs. Aang turned around and said, "There's nothing to be scared about-" "Great, now weird tattooed-boy, do you know where Tom and Sam are?" The parents interrupted. They looked worried. Aang answered, "Well, Sokka said Tom was taken by you guys, and I don't know who Sam is." "Sam is Tom's twin brother," Dad answered. "Tom has a twin brother?" Aang asked. Then, Appa crashed into a river where Commander Zhao is. "This is a great treat," Commander Zhao said. He grabbed Aang while Aang was unconscious. When the parents and Katara returned to consciousness, they realized Aang was gone.

When Tom and Sam woke up, another fire nation guy throws Aang into the cellar, too. "Great. How do we get out of here? We waited for help," Sam asked. "Are you Tom? Wait, There two of you?" Aang got frightened when he saw two people alike. "Yeah. Met my twin brother, Sam," Tom answered. Aang shook hands with Sam. "Why are you shy?" Sam asked. Aang whispered to Tom, "You never told me your brother is a firebender?" "What the heck?" Tom asked.

To be continued...


	6. The Twins Go To The Spirit World

Chapter Six: The Twins Go To The Spirit World

"You're twins? One from the Earth Kingdom and one from the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, wanting to know about the twins' relationship. "Yes," Sam answered, "I fell into your world, too, landed on Zuko's ship, and I was firebending!" "What he does the other way doesn't mean he's really it," Tom told Aang. A wooden block fell on the twins and Aang into the Spirit World.

"Oh my god, were in the spirit world!" Tom told Sam and Aang. "Hey, look!" Sam called out Tom. Tom turned around. "We can make things invisible! Our bodies will be right here-" Sam couldn't say anymore. The spirit world pulled them into the Swamp part of the Spirit world. Uncle Iroh came in to ask if they want some tea. The boys couldn't respond. "What the hell? They're sleeping?" Zuko asked angrily when he came in. The sixteen-year-old banished prince who has a scar (like I do, but I have a scar under my lower lip) who loves to capture the Avatar barged in the dungeon room. Commander Zhao came in and pushed Zuko in the dungeon when he was hit. Continuing with the parents and Katara, they got knocked into the spirit world (Katara's first time in the spirit world! Appa and Momo get hit into the twins' world.)

When Appa and Momo landed into the town, neighbors were scared and frightened. The military came in and took Appa and Momo to Area 88. Courtney chased the military for Momo and Appa. She got them, and brought them to Dr. Famino. "Dr. Famino, I found these animals that are weird. Can you please study them?" Courtney asked the scientist. "I will study for them for three days starting tomorrow because I have a funeral to go to. My great uncle died last night," Dr. Famino answered. Courtney nodded, and then left the laboratory.


	7. The Fire Nation is Out Of The TV

Chapter Seven: The Fire Nation is Out of the TV

Prince Zuko was still angry. The look on his face was very unlushious and woeful. "Wake up!" Prince Zuko said for the tenth time. A vortex came out of nowhere and sucked the Fire Nation onto the Bermuda Triangle. The nation made a new island called Fire Nation Island. Blocking it was a Fire Navy Blockade. Commander Zhao planned to destroy the human world. Fire nation soldiers burned up cities. The army of America fought a big battle.

Meanwhile, Dr. Famino was still studying on Appa and Momo. Sokka comes into the scene and tells Courtney, "Where am I? How did I-" Courtney interrupts, "Who are you? Are you Tom and Sam's somehow third favorite character Sokka?" "Yes," Sokka answered. A fireball crashes the lab. "Evacuate! Evacuate!" Famino told Sokka and Courtney. "Are those meteors?" Courtney asked frightened. At first when she met Sokka, she thought Sokka was galling and scornful. At the next, Courtney falls in love. "No, these are fireballs from the Fire Nation," Sokka answered. "I have to get these weird creatures first!" Courtney told Sokka. Sokka got Appa and Momo, went on Appa, took Courtney, and shifted off into the sky.

"The avatar's here too?" Zhao asked. At the same time, his scornfulness self is burning up the whole town. As Zhao is burning up the town, Mom and Dad show up into the scene. "Angus? Who is that weird hell man over there?" Mom asked Dad. "By the power of the Federal Government, you are under arrest," some police came up and said. Zhao prepared himself, rapidly jumps into the air and starts to kill off the police men. There was one police man left. The 6 foot 2 inched black man with brown eyes, a police uniform, and a dirty mouth after eating a doughnut. "It's over," the officer said. When Zhao responds, he burns up the man too much then throws the man out of the town.


	8. Courtney is in The Avatar World

Chapter 8: Courtney is in the Avatar World

After a few miles of flying above the war scene, Courtney is too nervous to tell Sokka she loves him. When they made it to New York City, the big TV with the coke ad turns glowing blue again, sending Courtney and Sokka to the Avatar World.

Meanwhile, Tom, Sam, and Aang get send to the Spirit World in the Swamp section (it's time to meet Avatar Roku!). "It's good to see you again, Aang," the old Roku said. "Wait, who are those people that you brought here?" Roku asked. "Oh, these are twins Tom and Sam," Aang replied. Tom and Sam never have been seen in the last chapter ever, but they return saying hello to Roku. "Tom and Sam..." Roku realized. He saw the two boys. Tom was wearing sunglasses, a bandana, a tank top, gloves, and blue pants with a printed flame on his left pant leg. Sam was wearing sunglasses, too, but wore a trucker hat, a tank top, gloves, blue pants, and a fake cast around his biceps and calves. "Wow..." Avatar Roku started. "They aren't like your everyday clothes and they smell clean." "Thanks!" Tom said to Avatar Roku. "Yes, indeed, thank you. You're clean also in a spiritual kind of way," Sam told Roku. Roku screamed for the first time, frightened and thanked.

"We are ruling this world!" A fire nation soldier said. "Yeah, this pina colada is really good!" Another fire nation soldier said. "Shut up! We are winning, but we have to look for the Avatar. We can't just enjoy-" Zhao said, getting interrupted by another soldier. The soldier gave Zhao a pina colada, also. "Mmm, this is good!"

When Courtney and Sokka landed, Courtney was confused. "Sweet old land!" Sokka said happily. "Where am I?" Courtney asked. Courtney resembled Kelsey from High School Musical. "You are in the Avatar World," Sokka told Courtney. A firebender found Courtney and Sokka. The firebender felt young and reckless. Courtney started to bend, and she bended water. "Oh my god!" Courtney exclaimed. "I am bending water. This has to be a dream... Sokka hit me even though it's against the law." Sokka hit Courtney. "Ouch! This is not a dream."

Meanwhile, Roku told the boys that there is a nuclear war in Tom and Sam's world. They were thinking, "Oh my god! I got to watch!" "Shut up! That's bad!" Sam told Tom. "Stupid!" Tom told Sam. "Stop fighting!" Aang commanded the boys. "Also," Roku started, "You will be facing Koh A.K.A. the face stealer. One emotion and he'll steal your face..." "Like, dude that was so like the 20th episode of Avatar!" Tom told Roku. Roku took them to the cave where the centipede shaped face stealer lies...


	9. Visiting Koh

Chapter 9: Visiting Koh

"Welcome to Koh the Face Stealer Show! Tonight, we have three special guests Tom, Sam and Aang!" the presenter said, introducing the main characters of this story and Avatar. "Is this a game show?" Sam asked the presenter. When Sam touched the presenter, the presenter disappeared into a cloud. "He disappeared..." Aang slowly told Tom and Sam. "The... grim... reaper..." Aang slowly said again. He was feared by the story of the Grim Reaper (found in Chapter 4). Tom comforts Aang while Sam leads into the cave where Koh is.

Courtney and Sokka were traveling around with Appa and Momo finding the missing boys. "Did you ever have a sweet heart who you love?" Courtney asked Sokka. "I did, but she is the moon spirit now..." Sokka answered sadly. His one true love, Princess Yue, is the moon spirit after Zhao killed Koi (the first moon spirit). There was a flashback:

(Aang was controlling the ocean spirit and killing off the fire nation, but he didn't found out that he killed a small water tribe boy. After Aang and his friends left, the mayor put up the same sign that the avatar needs to be found. Meanwhile...)

Sokka: I miss Yue. (Yue comes up.)

Yue: I'm always with- (She looks at the wanted sign.) Aang's an enemy of the Water Tribe? Fuck you mayor! (The moon spirit leaves angrily.)

Meanwhile, the fire nation is nearing victory in war. They took down every continent except America. "We have until midnight to take over a great country, and I predict we'll win," Zhao planned. The warriors ran out of the ships and killed off the Americans.

When Tom, Sam, and Aang meet Koh, he scares them for a joke. "The avatar and his friends... Welcome," Koh invites them. When the boys walk in, another centipede named Beigo the make-up stealer came in. "Hello, sweet heart. Home early?" Koh introduces Beigo to the boys. "Hello, sweet children..." Beigo told the boys. "You are married to a make-up stealer?" Aang asked careless to be safe. "Yes, the make-up stealer is me! I steal make-up 'cause girls look bad and I'd be impressed by myself 'cause girls hate make-up!" Beigo replied. The centipede-shaped make-up faced woman comes out from knitting her shirt for the poor. "I need a favor. How can the boys get out of the spirit world to the natural world to the regular human world?" Aang asked. To do that, Hei Bai will come and bring the boys into the natural world, find their bodies, and used a vortex to get out. They did it but where are the bodies? The boys found their bodies on Zuko's ship. War is here...


	10. Zuko VS Aang

Chapter 10: Zuko V.S. Aang

Tom, Sam, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Courtney are out of the TV risking their lives in war. "Nice going puke brain!" Sam yelled at Tom. "You just let the Fire Nation out of the TV so you can have the same war from Avatar into our world, you ignorant boob!" "My fault! I didn't-" Tom said. Zuko sprayed French Perfume into Aang, and Aang was unconscious. When Aang was taken, Katara mauls Zuko violently. "You can't do that!" Katara told Zuko. "Yeah, what she said!" Courtney told Zuko. Courtney whispered to Katara, "You can't marry Sokka. He's mine!" "Well, yeah because he's my brother!" Katara told Courtney. "Oh," Courtney replied. The parents found Tom and Sam a few moments later. "Tom! Sam!" The parents said thrilled-like. They're happy that they found Tom and Sam standing in the middle of the road. Then, Tom and Sam realize that their parents were there! "Mom! Dad!" Tom and Sam exclaimed. The family has been reunited. The parents look at Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa. "Hi..." The parents said slowly. "Hi, but we have to find Aang before he is doomed!" Sokka said. Courtney runs up to Tom and Sam and gives them a hug. "Guys..." Courtney started. "I have a date!" "Who?" Sam asked. "Sokka..." Courtney answered. Tom, Sam, Mom, Dad, Courtney, Katara, Sokka, and Momo went on Appa and flew to find Aang. Here we go again, Momo might have thought. Yes, yes, Appa thought too to Momo.

When Aang regain consciousness, he was at an Agni Kai. Fire Lord Ozai came to him a hold him against his will. "You're mine! But you have to verse Zuko the traitor!" Ozai told Aang. Aang knew that he will win. When Zuko and Aang begun the battle, Zuko firebended on his move. Aang blocked it, but it forced back to Zuko, killing Zuko really badly. "No!" Zuko screamed out, crying for mercy, but he died.

When Tom, Sam, and the others saw Zuko's death, Katara was not so proud because the avatar killed a person. That was against the avatar rules. "Aang!" Katara called out. "You killed someone. That's against the book!" "Yes, last time you killed someone is when you were controlling the ocean spirit. I almost died! You also killed a water tribe citizen. I thought they wanted to kill you. Now the water tribe is the enemy of you!" Yue came in and told Aang. Aang became really angry and started to kill Tom. Aang's fingernails went through Tom's skin. Tom was screaming for mercy. No mercy was allowed. Sam tried to stop Aang, but Aang hurts Sam, making Sam unconscious.


	11. Aang Finds A Cure

_**Broken Twins XI**_

Aang Finds The Cure (The End)

"GOD!" Tom screamed on the top of the crappiness of his lungs. He went back two minutes earlier, unexpectedly. "Aang!" Tom said. "You shouldn't do this, I mean; you will kill someone which is against the rule book, and kill everyone for no complete reason whatsoever!" Aang was in complete silence. Then, the Fire Lord firebended Tom in his chest. Tom fell unconsciously to the ground. Zuko got hit by a car, and then Azula came, trying to kill Aang and everyone (except the Fire Lord). Sam firebended Azula, but the fire conserved her lightning, which hit Tom very badly.

Aang wanted to save everyone's lives. It was two worlds in his hands to save over approximately 78,386,642,462,462,345,626, 842, 312,112, 525 people in just minutes away. Aang fled the Agni Kai to the military institute. He had to make a cure to keep the fire nation from killing so many lives. Aang grabbed the TV which he called a picture box made out of fire nation metal, and a shiny remote he called a fire nation doohickey. He tested the polarity of this and got sent back and back into the Avatar World and the human world. "It works! Thank God!" Aang cheerfully said.

Aang runs back to the Agni Kai and brings the supplies. He tested his hypothesis and it worked. The fire nation got out of the human world, but Azula was still there. The twins woke up and went on their strongest. Tom made a powerful rock and smashed it on Azula's head. Then Sam used lightning bending to shock the crap out of Azula. Finally, Aang went into his Avatar State for a reason and killed Azula. Aang fell down after he went back to his normal self. Tom picked Aang up and brought him to the hospital.

Aang woke up and said, "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital," Tom said to Aang. "Too bad about Zuko," Sam said glumly. "Hey, peasant!" Zuko came in, and said to Sam. "I'm sorry that I called you a freakin' nitwit, and I'm sorry that I stuck the middle finger at you," Zuko apologized, reading boards from Iroh. "You what!" Sam asked madly at Zuko. "Nothing!" Zuko answered.

A month later, at an Oprah show: "Welcome to Oprah with some very special news, that is right, they are in the building: Tom and Sam Wilkens, and the boy who has weird tattoos, Avatar Aang!" The boys and Aang came in and gone crazy and did things that are insane. They threw Courtney into Stage 15, and really made people realize that kids are watching more "Scary Movie 4" than doing homework.

In the future, Courtney and Sokka got married and had two children. Sokka called their first child Bato, and Courtney called the second child Gabriel. Tom and Sam settled their differences and got along with each other very fine. Aang got married to Katara, and Zuko, well... "I want a pony!" demanded Zuko. "But Zuko you already have 4,638,635,636.269663 ponies," Iroh told Zuko. "But I want a pony, and make it snappy, Komodo Rhino," Zuko demanded. "Okay, China Boy!" A komodo rhino replied.

_**The End**_

(Appa and Momo chapter comes in October 2006!)


End file.
